


Night Terrors

by Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus



Series: Insert a clever Paperhat-related title [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (I love that trope so much), BH trying to be considerate, Black Hat can't do feelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demencia is great, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Idk I want a paperhat fic but I don't want to leave Dem and 5.0.5 out, M/M, Me trying to work out how to make them affectionate with each other without breaking character, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, They're in the freak family too, a bit of a fix-it, he's trying though, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/pseuds/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus
Summary: Sequel of sorts to "Accidents Happen" aka me trying to figure out how to write them in a healthy non-abusive relationship.





	Night Terrors

Flug almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a crash behind him. Unfortunately, the occurrence was common enough that he could easily recognise the source without even turning around.

“Demencia,” he sighed, reaching under the bag to rub the bridge of his nose, “how many times must I tell you not to kick the door off its hinges? Just knocking would be fine, you know.”

“You don’t react to knocking.” Demencia pointed out, propping the door against the wall before strolling inside. “You’re too busy sciencing, doc.”

He frowned, “Is that even a word?”

“Dunno.” She shrugged without a care in the world. “Anyway, the boss wants to see you. Says it’s important.”

That caught his attention. Black Hat wanted to see him? He bit his lip, setting down the book he was reading - _“The Compiled and Annotated Works of K. Peregrine,”_ Flug’s favourite evil scientist. The guy did a lot of illegal experiments and dissections – several of which Flug planned to replicate on his new test subjects. In fact, he was in the middle of designing a new invention which would greatly facilitate the process…

But that had to wait, it seemed.

He stood up, smoothed down his lab coat and followed Demencia out of the lab, casting a short look at the door as he did so. He’ll have to fix it later. Tomorrow, perhaps.

“So how’s the new catalogue coming along?” Demencia asked unexpectedly.

He looked at her, frowning. “Dem, I only got back on my feet yesterday. I didn’t even have time to discuss it with the boss.” 

“You could’ve done it today.” She pointed out, tilting a painting as she walked. Flug could almost hear 5.0.5’s anxious whining at the disorder. Poor bear.

“We were catching supers all day, remember?” he said, smiling fondly at the memory of the screams. “I was fully booked.”

Demencia glanced down at him from the ceiling. Wait, when did she get up there? “Good point.” She hummed, flicking her tongue at him. “I call dibs on the tan guy in purple spandex.”

Thundervolt? Ehh, Demencia could have him, Flug decided. He already had several electric-themed heroes in his little… collection, and besides ‘Volt had a really annoying, whiny voice. “Sure.” He shrugged, and shrieked when Demencia jumped down right next to him, enveloping him in a crushing hug. “Ack, Dem! Ribs!” He had barely recovered after having 5 of them broken, and did not want to repeat the experience.

She let him go, grinning mischievously. “Thank you, Fluggy!” she squeaked. “I can’t wait to get my hands on him!”

“N-no problem.” He wheezed. “Say, did the boss say what he wanted me for?” He hoped it wasn’t another make-out session. As much as he loved the first one, Flug was a little too tired right now.

“Nope.” Demencia popped the ‘p’, shaking her head. “Just said to get you. Can I get the ginger girl with wings? You know the one, what was she called? Celery?”

“Canary.” Flug corrected. “And no. I want to examine her wings.”

Demencia pouted. “Please?”

“No.”

The pout increased. “Pleeaasee?”

“Still no.”

Demencia did her best puppy eyes, lower lip trembling. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease???”

He sighed. “No, no, no and no. End of discussion.” He said, then thought for a moment. He knew Demencia, and he knew that she wouldn’t give up unless you offered her something else. “How about Heartstrings?”

She frowned. “Which one’s that?”

“The short chubby girl in a pink dress. You know, the one with the violin.” Heartstrings had the power to calm emotions with her music. She always accompanied the Solar League’s squad to comfort the civilians and, occasionally, nerf down the villains. Although she didn’t pose much of a threat, Flug didn’t want to risk her intervening during a critical moment. 

“Ooooohhh, okay!” Demencia rubbed her hands excitedly. “I love her hair. So puffy! Do you think she’s willing to share?”

He chuckled. “Not unless you help her a little.” He made the motion of scalping someone, earning a delighted, high-pitched giggle. “Well, here we are.”

They stood in front of the door to Black Hat’s office (which was connected with his private chambers so that he didn’t have to waste time moving between the rooms.)

Demencia patted him on the back, chirped a merry “Goodnight!” and scurried off into the darkness.

Flug shook his head at her antics before knocking. “Sir?” he called out. “You, um, wanted to see me.” 

The door opened, revealing the big boss himself: Black Hat. “Come in.” he gestured to one of the chairs opposite his desk. “We need to discuss something. Close the door behind you.”

Flug complied, shutting the door quietly and taking a seat. “What do you wish to discuss, sir?”

Black Hat waved his hand, as if flicking away an annoying insect. “I fucked you stupid less than 24 hours ago, doctor.” He said. “You can tone down the formality.”

"Oh yeah." They were… kind of a thing now? Flug nodded, reaching up to feel the bite mark on the side of his neck. “S-sure. Um. What do you wanna, um, talk about... sir?” He’ll have to work on that. Old habits die hard, after all.

“Well.” The eldritch glanced away, cringing. He seemed uncomfortable and vaguely disgusted, so Flug guessed that, whatever it was, it had romantic undertones. He couldn’t help but smile. “It’s about your working conditions.”

Oh? “I’m happy just the way they are.” He said quickly, a sudden thought striking him. He was recovering for 2 weeks. That’s 14 days, plus today, so 15 days behind schedule! Goodbye, sleep. It was nice knowing you. “If… if this is about the catalogue, I can start catching up as soon as this meeting is over.” He assured, knowing well that he was lying through his teeth.

Black Hat shushed him with an impatient gesture. “Don’t worry about that.” He said, earning a very confused look. “I… I wanted to discuss my previous, ah, treatment of you.”

Flug sat back in the chair, considering the words. His treatment? What was there to discuss? “Sir, just because we’re…”

“I want to apologise.”

Wait, what? 

“E…excuse me?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself!” Black Hat growled before clearing his throat. “I… Okay, I was a piece of shit to you in the past. Don’t try to deny it!” he lifted a finger when Flug tried to say something. “I have a short temper, as we all know. You humans sometimes drive me up the fucking wall, too. But also… I was angry at you for…” he swallowed, pressing his lips together. “For… eugh, for making me feel things.”

“O…kay.” Flug nodded, thinking that he understood. A classic case of denial. He stayed quiet, letting the eldritch talk. “Carry on.”

“You made me feel things I didn’t understand.” Black Hat carried on. “Things I didn’t want to understand because I thought that feeling them made me weak. So I took all that frustration out on you, angry that you’ve cursed me with them.” He placed a hand over his chest, where Flug assumed his heart was. “I hoped that forcing myself to hate you would make these stupid emotions go away, but it didn’t. Point is, I treated you like garbage and I feel really bad about it and I’d like to fix it. There.” He exhaled. “I said it.”

Well, that was unexpected. Flug wasn’t sure what exactly he expected. Scolding? Kissing? Sex? Actually discussing future projects? All options seemed equally plausible, but an apology? That was new.  
Still, it was rather… sweet. “Thank you, sir.” He bowed his head. “I harbour no hard feelings about my treatment, but I’m still glad that it might improve.” Who knew? He might get a decent night’s sleep for once.

“Ah yes. About the improvement bit.” Black Hat leaned forward, chin resting on his palm. “What do you propose, dear doctor?”

“Hmm. Good question.” He never really thought about it. “Less non-consensual violence would be a start.”

“…Go on.”

“Permission to take a break from time to time.”

“Yeah.”

“Permission to sleep even when the project is not finished.” Flug was counting on his fingers. “Less screaming. My paycheck is fine so you don’t need to worry about that… what else?”

Black Hat, bless him, was actually writing the information down, quill scratching against the lined paper. “What else?” he prompted.

“Um, I had one more thing.” Flug bit his lip. “Damn, what was it? No violence, no shouting, sleep and breaks… oh! More flexibility with deadlines and informing me about them in advance.”

“Alright.” The eldritch grumbled, passing him the notepad. “I can… try to do that. Got anything else?”

Flug read through the list, eyes following the long, neat lines of ink so black that looking at it gave him a mild headache. “Yeah, that’s it.” He passed the pad back. “Some praise from time to time would be nice, too.”

Black Hat read through the notes again. Flug wasn’t asking for much, actually. Now that he was done with repressing all the stupid, ugh, love, he could easily praise the scientist to his nerdy heart’s content. “I’ll try. Thanks for co-operating and…” he gagged. “S-arghh-sorry again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Flug lifted his bag a bit, revealing a bright smile. “Thank you for being considerate.”

WHAT DID HE JUST CALL HIM?! No, wait. Black Hat sighed, rubbing his temples. He was actually supposed to be considerate. Love was weird.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” He muttered, “Do you want to discuss something else?”

Flug shook his head. “No, sir. With your permission…”

“Drop the tone, will you? You’re basically my boyfriend.”

Oh. Okay. “Can I go to bed now?”

Black Hat eyed him for several seconds. “You may.” He nodded. “But… I’d like to try something out first.”

That got Flug’s attention. He sat up straighter. “Chains?” he guessed, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be too tired for that kind of stuff. “There’s a whip hanging in the store room on the third floor. We could…”.

Black Hat’s laughter cut him off.

“No, you thirsty moron.” He chortled. “I meant sleeping together. In one bed. Just sleep. Couples do that, apparently.”

He had the pleasure to witness Flug transform from an eager, excited mess to a blushing, flustered mess. 

“Oh, well I…” the poor soul tried to stutter out. “I mean um. Yes, I’d love to… erm, sleep with… yeah, um. S-sleep with you, sir!” He got there eventually.

Black Hat shook his head, leaning over the desk to give his stupid, dorky scientist a kiss. “Go to sleep, Flug.”

Easier said than done, as Flug discovered a few minutes later. He wasn’t very used to physical contact -especially the affectionate kind!- so the whole situation was almost as alien as his boss/boyfriend/whatever the hell Black Hat now was to him. He found himself buried in impossibly comfortable sheets and pillows that littered Black Hat’s bed with the owner himself snuggled up to him, head pressed to his chest and arms wrapped around his midsection. 

“Um.” He said, shifting a little. It’s not that he wasn’t uncomfortable – he couldn’t be more comfortable if he tried. He just found Black Hat’s position a bit peculiar. “Are you comfortable, sir?”

“Mhm.” Black Hat muttered, pulling him closer. “I'm good. Go to sleep.”

“Ah, okay.” Flug complied, deciding that questioning a shape-shifting eldritch monstrosity about what positions he found comfortable would be a bit pointless. He closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Black Hat.”

~

_**“NO, STOP. PLEASE.”** _

_Black Hat winced at the cries, each broken word sending needles into whatever blackened husk he had for a heart._

_**“PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. OH GODS, NO.”** _

_He had never seen so much pain on one person’s face. Flug was thrashing against the bonds, trying to escape the pain but bringing more with each movement._

_At last, he looked straight at him. The single, quiet **“Make it stop”** rang louder in Black Hat’s ears than all the previous screams combined and multiplied. _

_Then Flug began to die. With each second, each movement of the machine, his life was slipping away._

_“Don’t you fucking dare to die on me now, you idiot!” He tried anger, threats, anything that could mask his fear. And Black Hat was afraid. “I can’t lose you, do you hear? I’m not going to lose you!”_

_The HR monitor flatlined, and his entire world collapsed._

_“NO!” He shrieked, desperately trying to shake the scientist awake. “FLUG! Wake up! Breathe! Force your fucking heart to beat! This is an order! LIVE!”_

_“Live!”_

_It was no use._

_Despite all his powers, Black Hat could do nothing to save one stupid human._

_“Live!”_

_It was pointless and he knew it, but the pain was too intense, too heart-wrenching to let him accept it._

_“Live!”_

_It was like a nightmare he couldn’t awaken from._

_“Please…”_

“Black Hat?”

_He thought that he heard someone calling his name, but it was as if his mind didn’t register it._

“Black Hat!”

_It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered._

“Sir, wake up!”

_There was only pain._

“SIR!”

Black Hat sat up, chest heaving. He looked around. Right, he was in his room. Nothing he just saw was real. Nothing…

“Black Hat?” 

He looked to his left to see Flug sitting next to him, confusion and concern painted all over his face (he left the bag on the nightstand so that it wouldn’t get wrinkled.)

Flug.

Alive.

Black Hat pulled him close, pressing his head against his chest and finding the steady pulse of his heartbeat. Alive. Alive. Alive. He exhaled shakily, trying to slow down his breathing; match it with Flug’s.

It was just a dream.

“Um, Bl-“

“Shut up.” He muttered, closing his eyes as he finally began to relax. “Give me… Give me a second.”

Flug cimplied, hesitantly wraping his arms around his boyfriend/living nightmare/boss/all of the above. Whatever he dreamed about must have been pretty bad, considering the fact that it was BLACK HAT, and not many things could phase him. But hang on… The first thing he did upon waking up was pull Flug into his arms and search out his heartbeat. That meant, the scientist deducted, that the dream was about…

Oh.

He blushed.

How touching.

“Flug.” An angry mutter pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” 

Black Hat pulled away, fixing him with one of his death glares. This one, however, hid fear behind all the anger. “If you do anything even remotely similar to that stunt you pulled two weeks ago, I will drag you back to the world of the living just so that I could kill you myself. Then I’ll drag you back again, kill you again, and repeat the process until you realise that you have NO FUCKING RIGHT to die on me like that.”

Flug’s ever brilliant mind immediately translated the tirade. _“I was worried sick about you and I would greatly appreciate it if you never did the whole ‘dying’ thing again because I have no idea what I would do without you.”_

“Of course, sir.” He nodded. “I swear on my life that it will not happen again.”

“Good.” Black Hat kissed him gently. “Our contract only involves dying of old age or illness. I can’t help you if you get yourself killed by physical means.”

Wait, he just said that he’ll personally drag him back to… DAMN IT!

Flug smiled up at him. “I will keep that in mind.” He promised, yawning. “Now, I’m afraid that I will die of exhaustion if I don’t go to sleep.”

As they drifted off to sleep and whatever kind of stand-by meditation trance thing Black Hat did instead of sleeping, Flug decided that sleeping together was more beneficial than he previously thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Oh yeah, K. Peregrine, or Kaspar Alexander Peregrine, is a reocurring character in my writing, although he's not technically a character per se. It's a long story and more of an inside joke I share with myself.


End file.
